A Stranger and A Kiss
by Asani-chan
Summary: NejixSakura
1. Chapter 1

Prolog: A stormy night

Fast unbeholfen berührten die Lippen der rosahaarige Kunoichi seine. Ihre Augen waren halb geschlossen. Seine Hand strich über ihre Wange, runter über ihren Hals, bis sie in ihrem Rücken verweilte und Sakura fordert näher an sich schob. Ihre Hand fand von selbst den Weg in seinen Nacken. Ihre Finger vergruben sich halt suchend in seinen seidigen, schwarzen Haaren.

Das erste Vorantasten ging viel zu schnell vorüber. Sein Kuss wurde heftiger, so dass Sakura davon fast schwindelig wurde. Sie erwischte sich dabei, wie sie sich ihm entgegen lehnte um ihm näher zu sein.

Der Kuss wurde hungrig und fordernd. Sakura konnte ihre eigenen Atemlosigkeit hören und seinen lauten Herzschlag spüren. Er unterbrach den Kuss. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich ungewohnt schnell. Wo war seine sonstige Gelassenheit und Ruhe geblieben?

Die puppilenlosen, weißen Augen blickten sie für einen Moment an und suchten nach ihrem Blick.

Doch Sakura war nicht fähig diesen lange zu erwidern. Sie schlug die Augen nieder und zog scharf Luft ein, als sie seine Lippen an ihrem Hals spürte. Unbewusst lehnte sie den Kopf zurück, als er sie an der Stelle küsst, an der ihr Puls raste. Sakura öffnete die Augen. Über ihnen war ein Dach aus dunklen Blättern, der nachtschwarze Himmel blitzte zwischen ihnen hervor. Wie war es so weit gekommen? schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie wusste nicht woher diese Gefühle kamen, oder ob überhaupt Gefühle im Spiel waren. Wieso ließ sie es dann geschehen?

Ein Zittern durchzog ihren Körper, als er sanft in die empfindliche Haut biss. Sein warmer Atme strich über ihren Puls. Sie musste es beenden! Sie hasste sich noch mehr dafür, dass sie es nicht konnte. Zu sehr wünschte sie, dass er nicht aufhören würde.

Mit einer sanften Bewegung befreite er eine ihrer Schultern von dem seidenen Kimono. Dieser rutschte eine Stück runter und Sakura fühlte, wie seine Fingerspitzen ihren Oberarm hinunter wanderten.

Vielleicht war es schon zu spät um nun einen Rückzieher zu machen. Seine schwarzen, langen Haare kitzelten auf ihrer Haut. Das Band, welches seine Haare sonst immer zusammen hielt musste aufgegangen sein.

Es kam ihr alles viel zu überstürzt vor. Viel zu schnell. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Wie sollte sie Neji je wieder in die Augen blicken können?

"Hyuga-kun…?", brachte Sakura mit heisere Stimme hervor. Neji hob seinen Blick und sah ihr mit ruhigem Blick entgegen. Der Kunoichi war nach weinen zu Mute, sie fühlte sich zu machtlos gegen ihn…


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel I: One Day

Es war ein warmer Sommermorgen. Der Himmel erstrahlte in einem blau, welches einen den Atem raubte. Keine Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen. In Konoha herrschte geschäftiges Treiben. Unter der Führung der Hokage schien die Stadt aufzublühen. Die Zeit des Friedens, so schien war nun endlich angebrochen. Es gab so viele Auftraggeber für das Dorf unter Blättern, dass sich die Anträge bei der Hokage stapelten.

Sakura schloss die Tür ihrer Wohnung hinter sich und blickte lächelnd in den Himmel. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass heute ein guter Tag werden würde. Die Kunoichi sprang die vier Stufen runter, die zu ihrer Haustür führten und schlug den Weg zum Hokageturm ein. Sakura genoss die Sonne und das Gefühl seit mehreren Tagen endlich mal wieder ausgeschlafen zu haben. Sie hatte bis vor ein paar Tagen den Nachtdienst im Krankenhaus von Konoha gehabt und das konnte auf die Dauer ganz schön anstrengend sein. Zu dem sah sie zu solchen Zeiten kaum ihre Freunde, da sie abends in Krankenhaus ging und früh morgens dann müde ins Bett fiel. Dennoch konnte Sakura nicht behaupten, dass ihr die Arbeit lästig wurde, dazu war sie zu wichtig. Außerdem war es eine Belohnung, wenn sie Menschen retten konnte.

Aber natürlich auch die Hölle wenn es für jemanden zu spät war.

Doch heute musste sie nicht arbeiten, sie war zu Tsunade gerufen worden. Es war nicht so, dass sie sonst nicht oft die Hokage sah, immer hin war diese ihre Lehrmeisterin, doch heute war sie wegen einen Auftrag zu ihr beordert worden. Dies hob Sakura blendende Stimmung abermals. Ein wirklicher Auftrag brachte Abwechslung in ihre sonstige Arbeit.

Vom Weiten ragte der Turm der Hokage, in dem schon viele Generationen der Hüter dieser Stadt ihren Platz gehabt hatten, über Konoha und schien über dieses stolz zu wachen. Einige Leute grüßten die Rosahaarige auf der Straße, doch sie sah weder Naruto noch einen ihrer anderen Freunde. Vielleicht war es auch besser so, denn Naruto oder Ino hätten die Kunoichi sicherlich in ein Gespräch verwickelt und Sakura war schon etwas zu spät an. Mit diesem Gedanken beschleunigte Sakura ihren Schritt und erreichte endlich den Turm, in dem Tsunade ihren Sitz hatte. Eilig stieg sie die Stufe nach ganz oben, zum Büro der Hokage hoch und klopfte ordnungsgemäß an die Tür. Sie war ja immer hin nicht Naruto, der ständig mit der Tür in Haus fiel und die Gondaime regelmäßig zur Verzweiflung und Aggresionsanfällen trieb. Obwohl Sakura, der Gerechtigkeit halber zugeben musste, dass auch Naruto sich gebessert hatte. Dafür vertrat Konohamaru ihn gebührend und manchmal hatte Sakura die Vermutung, dass die Beiden heimlich zusammen arbeiteten.

Ihre Gedanken wurden davon unterbrochen, dass die Stimme der Hokage sie hereinbat. Sakura drückte die Tür auf, trat in den Raum und ließ die Bürotür hinter sich zu fallen. Tsunade saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch, der wie immer vollkommen ungeordnet war, und blickte ihre Schülerin mit ihren freundlichen gold-braunen Augen an. Vor dem Arbeitstisch, auf einen Stuhl sah Hyuga Hinata. Schüchtern hatte diese sich halb zu Sakura umgedreht und lächelte die Kunoichi an. Für einen Moment lag Sakuras Blick auf der Hyuga und sie fragte sich was diese hier machte, doch dann schenkte sie beiden ein strahlendes Lächeln.

"Guten Morgen, Tsunade-sama. Schön dich zu sehen Hinata-san", grüßte Sakura und ließ sich mit diesen Worten auf den Stuhl neben Hinata fallen. Tsunade setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl vor und begann in ihren Schriftrollen zu kramen. Eine Schriftrolle des Berges rollte vom Tisch und Sakura fing sie geschickt auf und legte sie Tsunade vor.

"Danke, Sakura. Da ist sie ja…" Tsunade rollte das Pergament auseinander und blickte über dieses hinweg die Rosahaarige an. Schließlich legte die Hokage die Schriftrolle zurück auf den Tisch und faltete ihre Hände vor sich. "Du weißt, dass ich deine Arbeit im Krankenhaus sehr schätze und dich auch eigentlich nicht gerne davon abziehen, aber dieses mal ist es ein besonderer Fall…", begann die Frau und sah Sakura mit einer gewissen Ernsthaftigkeit an. Sie sprach mit der ´Hokage-Stimme`.

Sakura fand, dass sie anders sprach, sobald sie sich ihrer Aufgabe als Hokage ganz und gar bewusst war.

"Ich hab einen Auftrag der genaue Vorbereitung und vollste Konzentration bedarf. Es wird viel Geld gezahlt. Aber der Auftrag fordert auch eine gewisse Selbstaufgabe und ich will ihn niemand anders anvertrauen als dir… Natürlich hast du auch die Wahl abzulehnen", fuhr die Hokage fort und sah ihre Schülerin prüfend an. Sakura ließ sich nicht anmerken was sie dachte. Immer hin wusste sie immer noch nicht viel über den Auftrag selber. Dennoch ehrte es sie, dass Tsunade als Erstes an sie gedacht hatte und sie war jetzt schon entschlossen ihn an zunehmen Die Haruno sah aus den Augenwinkeln rüber zu Hinata und fragte sich nun wirklich was diese für eine Rolle spielte. Als Tsunade sich räusperte kehrten Sakuras blattgrüne Augen zu ihrer Lehrmeisterin zurück.

"Um was dreht sich der Auftrag?", richtete Sakura sich an die Gondaime und blickte interessiert drein.

"Du wirst diese Auftrag nur verdeckt aus ausführen können. Es muss jemand dezent aus der Welt geschafft werden. Es handelt sich um einen reichen Händler, der gefährliche Waffe auf einem Art Schwarzmarkt verkauft. Seine Bande versetzt die Gegend unseres Auftraggeber in Angst und Schrecken. Die Menschen, die dort leben verlangen nach dem Tod dieses Mannes. Doch da dieser gut bewacht wird uns bis jetzt jedes Attentat überlebt hat, bat man uns um Hilfe.

Hier kommst du ins Spiel. Wie jeder Mann hat auch dieser eine Schwäche, über die Jiraiya dir bestimmt mehr erzählen könnte…" Tsunade warf Sakura einen viel sagenden blick zu und diese schmunzelte.

"Frauen…", kommentierte die Rosahaarige.

Die Frau auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches nickte zustimmend. "Richtig, aber nicht irgendwelche. In dieser Hinsicht ist er wählerischer als unser Perversling. Es handelt sich um Maikos."

"Maikos?" Sakura wusste das diese irgendetwas mit Geishas zu tun hatten.

"Maikos sind die sozusagen die Auszubildenden der Geishas. Sie werden in einer Zeremonie zur Geisha.", meldete sich zum ersten Mal Hinata zu Wort.

"Genau, diese Zeremonie wird Mizuage genannt. Dabei wird die Maiko entjungfert. Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass der werte Herr beim Teehaus in der Gegend Stammkunde ist. Doch auch dieses möchte ihn loswerden, denn es passiert immer häufiger, dass eines der Mädchen nach dem Mizuage spurlos verschwindet", erklärt die Hokage, während sie Sakura Reaktion beobachtete.

"Sie werden getötet", fügte sie dann hinzu. In Sakura wuchs eine Ahnung heran. Sie wusste nicht so ganz ob ihr gefiel was sie dachte. "Der Mann ist während diesen Zeremonie alleine". schlussfolgerte die Rosahaarige vorsichtig und war nun sicher, dass Tsunade zu ihrem Part kam.

"Ja, und du ahnst, dass du hier ins Spiel kommst. Man wird dich als beste Maiko des Hauses verkaufen und dem Herrn anbieten. Ein Abend an dem er dich zum ersten Mal sehen darf und dann entscheidet ist bereits gewählt." Im Prinzip gab es kein zurück mehr. Irgendwie spürte Sakura das. Wenn sie ablehnte wusste Tsunade nicht ob jemand anderes den Auftrag annehmen würde. Trotzdem schauderte Sakura bei dem Gedanken, der ihr nun plötzlich durch ihren Kopf schoss: "Ich werde die komplette Zeremonie mit ihm durchführen müssen." Es war keine Frage, sondern mehr eine Feststellung.

Doch die Hokage schüttelte beruhigend den Kopf. "Du wirst ihn bis zu einen gewissen Punkt glauben lassen, dass du eine Maiko bist und wenn du ihm nah genug bist reicht ein gezielter Griff."

Sakura schluckte und sah auf ihre Hände. Sie spürte wie Hinata und Tsunade sie ansahen. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens hob Sakura ihren Blick und in ihren Augen lag eine gewissen Entschlossenheit. " Ich werde den Auftrag übernehmen."

Tsunades sah zunächst erstaunt drein, doch dann nickte sie. "Du wirst natürlich nicht alleine dort hin müssen. Ich werde eine kleine Eskorte auswählen, die dir zur Seite steht und dir raus hilft falls etwas schief laufen sollte. Allerdings gibt es auch vor dem Auftrag genug zu tun…"Mit diesem Worten sah die Hokage zu Hinata, die sich augenblicklich in ihrem Stuhl aufsetzte und Sakura schüchtern anlächelte. "Tsunade-sama hat mich darum gebeten dir bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Ich hoffe das ist okay für dich, Sakura-san", sagte Hinata mit ihrer leisen, aber festen Stimme. Sakura nickte. "Natürlich, aber was genau sind die Vorbereitungen?"

Diesmal war es abermals an Tsunade zu erklären: "Die Familie der Hyuga ist eine sehr traditionelle Familie, nicht nur was die Kampfkunst angeht. Die Ausbildung einer Maiko beinhaltet einige Sachen, die dir keiner besser als Hinata beibringen kann. Sie wird dir das Spielen auf der Hayashiflöte beibringen, sowie Tanzen, die Teezeremonie und das Verhalten am Tisch."

Die Rosahaarige sah Hinata an. Das hieß, dass sie wohl mit dieser in nächster Zeit viel zusammen sein würde. Sakura mochte Hinata, auch wenn diese manchmal etwas zu still war, aber sie freute sich trotzdem sie nun näher kennen zu lernen.

"Muss ich das alles für die Zeremonie können?", fragte sie nun eindeutig an die Hyuga gewandt. Diese nickte bestätigend. "Wenn du es nicht zu Teil perfekt kannst fliegt deine Tarnung auf…"Unter diesen Umständen war Hinata ein wichtiger Part von Sakuras Mission. Sicherlich würden Sakura später ein paar Zweifel kommen, ob es wirklich richtig war einen Auftrag dieser Kategorie anzunehmen, doch sie wollte auch sich selbst beweisen, dass sie noch etwas anderes außer das ewige Heilen konnte. In diesem Punkt war die Kunoichi sehr ehrgeizig.

"Ich bin froh, dass du den Auftrag übernimmst Sakura. Ich vertraue auf dich…" Die Hokage reichte Sakura eine Schriftrolle, auf der einige wichtige Anhaltspunkte standen, auch ein Bild des Mannes lag dabei. Er schien viel älter als sie zu sein. Hatte aber ein Gesicht, welches zwar nicht Sakuras Geschmack, aber auch nicht hässlich war. Seine schwarzen Haare waren streng zurückgekämmt und seine dunklen Augen blickten kühl drein. Unter seinen Augen waren Schatten. Er schien nicht viel zu schlafen. Sakura nahm den Blick von dem Foto und stand dann auf. "Ich danke für das Vertrauen, Tsunade-sama."

Die Rosahaarige wollte den Raum verlassen, bevor sie es sich noch anders überlegte und den Auftrag doch als kleine Demütigung abstufte. Aber eigentlich stimmte das nicht. Es war ein Auftrag, der alle Künste vereinte, redete Sakura sich selber zu und straffte die Schultern. Sie würde sich diesem Mann ja nicht im dem Sinne verkaufen, sondern sie würde ihn einfach im richtigen Moment umbringen. Es war ganz einfach, oder zumindest wollte sie das für diesen Moment glauben. Außerdem war sie nicht allein!

Die dunkelhaarige Hyuga folgte Sakura Beispiel und erhob sich ebenfalls. Beide verabschiedeten sich von der Hokage. Tsunade bat Sakura morgen wieder bei ihr vorbeizuschauen. Anscheinend hatte die Hokage etwas Angst ihren Schützling allein mit diesen Auftrag zu lassen. Auch Sakura wusste, dass sie diesen Auftrag erst einmal verdauen musste. Doch nun gab es kein Zurück mehr und sie wollte auch gar keinen Rückzieher machen. Mit der Klinke in der Hand wandte sie sich zu Hinata.

"Treffen wir uns direkt morgen und beginnen mit dem was du mir beibringen musst?", wollte die Kunoichi wissen. Die Hyuga nickte und Sakura trat ,ihr zu lächelnd, raus auf den Gang. Beinahe wäre sie gegen jemanden gerannt, der wohl vor der Tür gewartete haben musste.

Sakura konnte jedoch rechtzeitig stoppen. Als sie nun ihren Blick hob blickte sie direkt in Hyuga Nejis Augen.

Für einen kleinen Moment fehlten Sakura die Worte, doch dann kehrte das selbstsichere Lächeln auf ihre Züge zurück.

"Entschuldige, Hyuga-kun", lächelte sie. Sofort nahm Neji den Blick von ihr, als wäre nichts passiert, und sah an ihr vorbei zu Hinata. Sakura trat an dem Hyuga vorbei und dreht sich abermals zu Hinata um.

"Wir sehen uns dann morgen Hinata-chan…"

Hinata nickte auf etwas, was Neji wohl gerade zu ihr gesagt hatte und sah dann zu Sakura.

"Bring bitte morgen einen Kimono mit, Sakura-san. Denn brauchen wir nämlich…", bat sie mit ihrer schüchternen Stimme und wank dann Sakura, die sich schon halb umgedreht hatte.

Die rosahaarige Kunoichi nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal. Sie musste raus und unbedingt mit jemanden reden. Sie wollte eine andere Meinung zu diesem Auftrag hören. Vielleicht sollte sie Ino im Laden ihrer Eltern besuchen, aber wenn sie mit Ino darüber redete, dann würde diese nur Panik machen.

Also vielleicht doch lieber Naruto? Sakura schmunzelte, wenn sie dem blonden Shinobi davon berichten würde, dann wäre dieser wahrscheinlich in Alarmbereitschaft. Die Rosahaarige konnte sich leibhaftig vorstellen, wie Naruto persönlich den Typen auf seine Art umlegen würde. Naruto würde den Gedanken nicht ertragen können, dass jemand anderes sich berührte. Dabei hatte sie ihm schon so oft gesagt, dass zwischen ihnen nur Freundschaft war.

Also doch lieber Ino, beschloss Sakura und machte sich mit der Schriftrolle auf den Weg zu ihrer blonden Freundin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 2: It´s Tea Time**

**Als sie an der Tür des Anwesens, der ältesten und berühmtesten Familie in Konoha, klopfte fiel Sakura auf, dass sie bisher noch nie hier gewesen war. Die Erkenntnis war allerdings nicht weiter verwunderlich. Bis heute hatte sie auch nie mit den Hyugas zusammen arbeiten müssen. Lange Zeit hatte Sakura sich eher für eine andere berühmte Familie des Dorfes interessiert. Bei diesem Gedanken musste die Kunoichi schmunzeln. Das Schmunzeln verweilte auch auf ihrem Gesicht als sich die Tür öffnete und eine unbekannte Frau sie fragend musterte. **

**Sakura erklärte ihr, unter einem freundlichen Lächeln, dass sie mit Hinata verabredet wäre und wurde daraufhin ins Haus gebeten. **

**Die Haruno folgte der Fremden durch mehrere Gänge in den hinteren Teil des Anwesens. Es herrschte fast vollkommen Stille. Von irgendwo her hörte man Kampfgeräusche. Anscheinend fand ein Training statt. Vor einer weißen, halbdurchsichtigen Tür blieben sie stehen. Die Frau, die wahrscheinlich zur Familie gehört, schob die Schiebetür auf. Ein niedriger Tisch um den hübsche Kissen lagen war zu sehen. Auf einen der Kissen saß Hinata in einem hellblauen Sommerkimono. Wie sie so da saß und raus sah fand Sakura, dass sie wirklich hübsch war. Hinatas Blick war in den Garten gerichtet. Die Schiebetür zu der Terrasse war geöffnet und eine sommerlicher Brise ließ das Glockenspiel schellen, welches über dem Eingang hang. Als Sakura eintrat wandten sich Hinatas weiße Augen ihr zu. **

**Hinter der Rosahaarigen wurde die Tür geschlossen. **

"**Hallo Hinata-chan, der Kimono steht dir wirklich gut", begrüßte Sakura die junge Hyuga. Diese errötete leicht und sah auf ihre Hände. "S-setz dich doch Sakura-san."**

**Sakura kam dieser Aufforderung sofort nach. Sie ließ sich auf ihre Knie nieder und faltete die Hände in ihrem Schoß, wie sie es schon mal bei einer Geisha gesehen hatte. Kein Wunder, dass Hinata kein Stück mit Naruto vorankam, dachte Sakura plötzlich, wenn sie sogar bei so einem einfachen Kompliment aus allen Wolken fiel. Wie lange war sie nun schon in den blonden Shinobi verliebt? Vielleicht sollte Sakura es einfach mal ansprechen. Immer hin würde sie nun genug Zeit mit Hinata verbringen und sie fand bestimmt einen richtigen Moment das Thema anzusprechen. Sie würde dem jungen Glück einfach einen kleinen Anstoß geben. Das konnte immer hin nicht schaden.**

**Sakura wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Hinata sich leise räusperte und mit ihrer Teetasse klapperte. "Möchtest du etwas Tee, Sakura-san?"**

**Die Rosahaarige nickte und wollte sich gerade selber vor zu Teekanne, die in der Mitte des Tisches stand, lehnen als Hinata mit den Kopf schüttelte und sogar ein wenig tadelnd dreinblickte. **

**Sakura blickte sie erstaunt an und setzte sich zurück. **

"**Zuerst… was sind deiner Meinung nach die 4 wichtigsten Prinzipien der Teezeremonie?", fragte die Hyuga nun. Sakura erwiderte ihren blick verständnislos. Woher sollte sie das wissen?**

**Trotzdem versuchte die rosahaarige Kunoichi sich Mühe zu geben. "Vielleicht ist eine, dass man ein guter Gastgeber ist…?"**

**Hinata schüttelte leicht den Kopf. " Die vier Prinzipien sind Wa die Harmonie, Kei der Respekt, Sei die Reinheit und Jaku die Stille. Wenn du diese vier Prinzipien beachtest kannst du eine perfekte Zeremonie vollziehen….anou… vielleicht sollten wir mit der Stille und Ruhe anfangen… in dem wir anou… meditieren und dann zeig ich dir was man während einer Teezeremonie alles machen muss, einverstanden?" Sakura hatte keine andere Chance als zu nicken. Sie sah Hinata an, dass es für sie ein seltsames Gefühl war dieses Mal die Lehrmeisterin zu sein. Unsicher schloss die Hyuga die Augen. Die Rosahaarige tat es ihr gleich und kam sich ziemlich komisch vor. Sie war einfach nicht dafür geschaffen an nichts zu denken. Die Sekunden zogen sich. Von draußen klangen Geräusch herein. Es hörte sich an, als würde jemand trainieren. Sakuras Gedanken schweiften zu dem gestrigen Gespräch mit ihrer Freundin Ino ab.**

**Nachdem Ino nun schon zum dritten Mal sich die Schriftrolle gründlich durchlas und das beigelegte Bild anstarrte wurde Sakura allmählich ungeduldig. Endlich legte Ino die Schriftrolle auf die Theke neben ihnen und starrte ihre Freundin entgeistert an. Sie sah aus, als würde sie Sakura Geisterkrankheit unterstellen.**

"**Sag mir, dass das ein Scherz ist…", sagte sie langsam und betonte dabei jede Silbe.**

**Sakura seufzte und strich sich durch ihre rosafarbenen Haare. "Es ist eine Mission nicht mehr und nicht weniger."**

"**Aber du verkaufst dich! Ich finde das sollte eine erfahrenere Kunoichi machen…"**

"**Willst du damit sagen ich bin eine blutige Anfängerin?!"**

"**Nein, ich will nur sagen, dass ich nicht gerne sehe wie dich so ein Typ anfasst:" Ino fuchtelte mit dem Foto vor Sakuras Gesicht herum und sah wirklich empört aus. Sakura hätte nicht gedacht, dass Ino sich wirklich so viel Sorgen um sie machen würde. **

"**Er wird mich nicht anfassen…", antwortete die Rosahaarige schlicht.**

"**Ach ja? Und wie willst du dass deiner Meinung nach verhindern?"**

"**Ich werde ihn umbringen bevor er mich auch nur mit einem Finger berührt…"**

"**Sakura! Träumst du? Hast du schon mal jemanden außerhalb eines Kampfes getötet. Einfach so? Weil es dein Auftrag war ihn um zu bringen. Er hat weder dir was getan noch seit ihr in einem Kampf. **

**Vielleicht war er sogar den Abend über sehr nett zu dir und du tötest ihn ohne einen Augenblick zu zögern?" , fuhr Ino ihre Kindheitsfreundin ungewollt scharf an. Sakura wusste das Ino auf ihre Art recht hatte. Sie wusste, dass es nicht leicht werden würde. Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah ein wenig trotzig drein. Sie würde auf keinen Fall zugeben, dass Ino gerade die vollkommene Wahrheit gesagt hatte.**

"**Du wirst es machen egal was ich sage, oder, Sakura-chan?", fragte Ino nach einem Moment Stille. Sakura nickte entschlossen. Sie würde keine Schwäche zeigen, aber dennoch fand sie Inos Ernsthaftigkeit rührend. So kannte sie ihre Freundin gar nicht. Doch dann grinste Ino.**

"**Ich hoffe du weißt, wie man einen Mann verführt und wie man küsst. Ich meine du bist ja immer hin noch Jungfrau…"**

**Sakura nahm alles zurück was sie zuvor über Ino gedacht hatte. "Meinst du warum Tsuande mich für dieses Auftrag ausgewählt hat und nicht dich….ich erinnere ich nur an Nara-kun", antwortete Sakura schnippisch. **

"…**anou…Sakura-san, hörst du mir zu?" Sakura schlug die Augen auf und sah Hinata entschuldigend an. Diese hatte anscheinend schon vor ein paar Minuten die Meditationsphase beendet. **

"**Tschuldigung, ich war mit den Gedanken woanders…", sagte Sakura wahreheitsgemäß und nahm sich vor ab jetzt besser auf zu passen. Immer hin waren diese Lehrstunde wichtig für ihr Überleben während der Mission. Wenn der Kerl merkte, dass sie keine Maiko war würde er wahrscheinlich Hilfe holen.**

"**Ich habe nur gesagt, dass es Sitte ist vor einer Teezeremonie sich Mund und Hände zu waschen. Das wirst du ebenfalls machen müssen. Danach musst du deinen Gast dazu auffordern."**

**Hinata schüttete etwas Wasser in ein steinernes Wasserbassin und wusch sich zuerst die Hände und dann den Mund. Sakura tat es ihr gleich. **

**Danach begann die eigentlich Teezeremonie. Sakura konnte nur staunend zusehen mit welchen geschickten Griffe Hinata die Zeremonie ausführte. Das würde auf keinen Fall einfach werden. Wie viele Kleinigkeiten man beachten musste. **

**Ein paar Minuten später saß Hinata neben Sakura und gab der Rosahaarigen Anweisungen was sie in welcher Reihenfolge zu tun hatte. Sakura bemühte sich allem zu Folgen.**

**Vor ihr auf dem Tisch lagen nun die wichtigstens Materialien für die Teezeremonie: die Teeschale, die Teedose für den Pulvertee, das Frischwassergefäß ,der eiserne Wasserkessel ,der Teebambuslöffel, und der Teebesen. Ein weißes Seidentuch, welches man sonst im Obi trug, wie Hinata ihr erklärte, lag auf Sakuras Schoß. **

**Sakura befolgte Hinata Anweisungen. Sie verneigte sich leicht. Dann das Wassergefäß bis kurz vor die Knie. Die Teeschale genau 20cm vor die Knie. Dann die Teedose zwischen die Beiden und das Tuch zum Säubern des Baumbuslöffels, dabei wird es gefaltet. Der Schneebesen wird aus der Schale genommen und rechts abgelegt. Mit der linken Hand wird nun mit dem Bambuslöffel Wasser geschöpfte. Der Deckel des Teekessels darf aber nur mit der rechten Hand gefasst werden. **

**Es war jetzt schon zu viel für Sakura und sie kam mit den Sachen vollkommen durcheinander. Ihr Kopf schwirrte. Wie sollte sie sich das alles so schnell merken? Wie hatte Hinata sich das alles gemerkt?**

**Nach dem sich mit Mühe und Not die erste Teezeremonie durchbekommen hatten- es hatte Stunden gedauert, so kam es Sakura zumindest vor- sah sie Hinata verzweifelt an. Diese lachte leise und schaute dann aber entschuldigend drein. " Ich hab es auch nicht an einem Tag gelernt. Das wird schon…. Anou… wir sollten es vielleicht direkt noch einmal durchgehen. Was hälst du davon?"**

**Sakura seufzte schwer. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und die Fremde, die Sakura die Haustür geöffnete hatte, kam mit einer Schale mit Keksen rein. Sie stellte sie auf den Tisch und lächelte die Beiden an. Sakura und Hinata bedankten sich und die Frau verschwand wieder.**

**Die Rosahaarige nahm einen Keks in die Hand und biss hinein. Sie brauchte Nervennahrung. **

"**Okay, noch mal!"**

**Neji ließ sich in das Gras fallen und zog die Bandagen an seinen Händen zurecht. Es war später Nachmittag geworden und er konnte Hinatas leise und vorsichtige Stimme vernehmen. Seine weißen Augen wanderten zu der offenen Schiebetür, durch die er die beiden Kunoichis beobachten konnte. Nicht das dies seine Absicht gewesen wäre. Er hatte keinerlei Interesse an dem was die Beiden machten. **

**Es verwunderte ihn nur, dass die Haruno zu Besuch im Hause seiner Familie war. **

**Wahrscheinlich hatte diese außergewöhnliche Situation mit der Mission zu tun, welchen sie übernommen hatte. Soweit Neji es verstanden hatte schien Hinata ihr bei dem Auftrag zu helfen. **

**Gerade drehte die Haruno ihre Teeschale genau dreimal in ihrer Hand und er nahm drei Schlücke. Anscheinend probten sie nun schon länger die Teezeremonie. **

**Langsam erhob der Hyuga sich ohne seinen Blick von Hinata und Sakura abzuwenden. In diesem Moment hatte die Rosahaarige bemerkt, dass sie beobachtete wurden. Ihr Blick lag einen kurzen Augenblick auf ihn und huschte sofort wieder zu Hinata. Sie hatte blattgrüne Augen. Er wusste nicht wieso ihn das so erstaunte. Vielleicht, weil er die Haruno nie länger als drei Sekunden betrachtet hatte. **

**Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, wenn jemand der nie eine Rolle im eigenen Leben gespielt hatte, plötzlich auftauchte. **

**Neji wusste einfach nicht was die anderen an dem Mädchen fanden. Er wusste, wie sie sich in der Gruppe verhielt. Sie war beliebt und sorgte zusammen mit Ino immer für gute Stimmung. **

**Naruto stand auf sie, er wusste nicht wie weh er Hinata damit tat, und auch der Rest der Welt schien zu denken, dass Haruno Sakura keine schlechte Partie war. Doch Neji hatte sich noch nie viel aus Frauen gemacht. Die Einzige weibliche Person, die ihm je näher gekommen war, war Tenten. **

**Der Schwarzhaarige verkleinerte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und versuchte an Sakura etwas besonderes zu entdecken. Hinata hatte wohl gerade etwas zu ihr gesagt und Sakura lachte daraufhin. **

**Wenn er die ganze Sache objektiv betrachtete war die Haruno ansehlich. Aber nichts besonderes. Das hatte er auch nicht erwartet. Sie war wie Ino immer noch ein nerviges kleines Kind. Genau das Kind, was vor Jahren Naruto dazu gebracht hatte ihr das Versprechen zu geben den Spinner Uchiha Sasuke zurück zu holen. Nun ja dieses Versprechen war gehalten worden. Aber unter welchen Umständen….**

**Ob die Haruno immer noch so in ihn verliebt war? Neji wollte es lieber gar nicht wissen. **

**Mit einem letzten abschätzigen Blick wandte Neji sich von den Beiden ab und betrat das Haus durch einen anderen Eingang. Wer wusste schon ob Hinata ihn nicht bitten würde so zu tun, als wäre er Gast der Teezeremonie. **

**Der schwarzhaarige Hyuga zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück und wäre dort auch besser für den Rest des Abends geblieben. Doch an der Haustür begegnete er Hiashi, dem Oberhaupt der Familie, Hinata und natürlich Sakura. Dabei hatte er fest damit gerechnet, dass sie mittlerweile weg war. Stattdessen wurde sie vom Familienoberhaupt persönlich verabschiedet. **

**Hiashi entdeckte Neji sofort. "Neji. Du kommst gerade richtig. Ich möchte, dass du Haruno-san nach Hause begleitest. Es ist schon dunkel und ich möchte nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert."**

**Manchmal wünschte Neji sich er hätte es wie Uchiha Itachi gemacht und seinen Klan einfach ausgelöscht. Dann hätte er jetzt ein Problem weniger. Fast war Neji nach Lachen zu Mute. So sarkastisch kannte er sich selber gar nicht. Er sah zu Sakura, die auch nicht besonders begeistert zu sein schein. Was dachte Hinatas Vater sich? Die Haruno war immer hin eine Kunoichi. Die hatte zu wissen wie man sich wehrte. **

**Sakura verabschiedete sich von Hinata und verneigte sich vor Hiashi, dann trat sie raus auf die dunkle Straße. Unter Hiashis strengen Blick fügte sich der Hyuga seinem Schicksal. Er folgte Sakura hinaus und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen los. Eigentlich wusste er gar nicht wo sie wohnte, doch weil die Kunoichi nicht protestierte nahm er an, dass die die richtige Richtung war.**

**Zunächst sprachen sie nicht ein Wort miteinander. Dabei hatte Neji gedacht, dass die Rosahaarige mindestens genau so redselig war ,wie ihre blonde Freundin Ino. Aber anscheinend hatte sie ihm reichlich wenig zu sagen. Nun ihm sollte es recht sein. Er beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkel und fragte sie ob ihr im dem hell-rosanen Sommerkimono nicht kalt war. Wenn dies der Fall sein sollte ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. **

**Plötzlich wandte die Haruno ihm ihr Gesicht zu. "Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun, Hyuga-kun?", fragte sie aus heiterem Himmel. Neji sah sie kühl an. Natürlich konnte er, die Frage war nur ob er wollte. Doch die Haruno deutete sein Schweigen wohl als Bejahung.**

"**Ich hab Hinata vergessen zu sagen wann wir uns morgen treffen. Wir wollten mit allen zusammen weg gehen. Kannst du ihr sagen, dass wir uns so um acht Uhr treffen?" Ihre grünen Augen blickten ihn fragend an. "Du kannst natürlich auch mit kommen wenn du willst", fügte sie dann hinzu und lächelte. Das hatte sie doch nur aus Höflichkeit gesagt. Was die Haruno nicht wissen konnte war, dass Lee ihm schon beim morgendlichen Training eingeladen hatte mitzukommen. Lee… auch wieder so ein hoffnungsloser der die Haruno anbetete. Wieso konnte Neji nicht gut über dieses Mädchen denken? **

**Er wollte es einfach nicht solange ihm nicht das Gegenteil bewiesen wurde.**

**Wieder kam keine Antwort auf ihre Frage und erwiderte auch ihr Lächeln nicht. Natürlich würde er Hinata bescheid sagen, immer hin würde er jetzt erst recht dahin gehen. **

**Sie erreichten eine Abzweigung und Neji hatte nicht übel Lust die Rosahaarige einfach stehen zu lassen.**

"**Du kannst mich hier ab der Ecke alleine lassen. Danke, dass du mich soweit gebracht hast, aber der Rest ist echt nicht nötig", sagte Sakura in diesem Moment und blieb stehen. Neji war verblüfft, und stoppte neben ihr. Meinte sie das ernst? Konnte sie Gedanken lesen? Oder sah man ihm so sehr an wie gern er einfach wieder gehen wollte? Was auch immer es war, Neji war froh, dass sie wenigstens in diesem Punkt einer Meinung waren.**

"**Wie du meinst…", antwortete er gelassen. Sakura lächelte abermals, dann drehte sie sich halb um und wank ihm. "Gute Nacht, Hyuga-kun, wir sehen uns dann morgen."**

**Schon war sie um die Ecke verschwunden. Neji sah ihr noch einen Moment nach, bevor er sich umwandte und langsam zurück zum Anwesen schlenderte. Hoffentlich passierte ihr nichts, sonst würde Hiashi ihm den Kopf abreißen. **


	4. Chapter 4

Kapiteln 3: A Stranger

"Nun komm schon Ino! Du brauchst keinen Schönheitswettbewerb gewinnen!" Sakura fuhr sich genervt durch ihr Haar und tippte nervös mit ihrem Fuß. Ino wusste genau, dass Sakura es hasste zu spät zu kommen. Um das Ganze noch zu verschlimmern war es heute von besonderer Wichtigkeit pünktlich zu sein, denn Sakura verfolgte für diesen Abend einen Plan… Ino trat aus dem Badezimmer und posierte im Türrahmen.

"Mach nicht so einen Aufstand. Ich bin doch schon fertig", antwortet die Blonde lässig und ignorierte das resignierende Stöhnen ihrer Freundin.

Sakura packte Ino am Handgelenk und zog sie aus dem Haus in die Richtung der kleinen Bar in dem die beiden Kunoichis sich mit den Anderen treffen wollten.

Es dämmerte schon, dennoch war es angenehm warm. Sakura hetzte durch die Straßen.

"Warum hast du es denn so eilig?"

"Wenn wir zu spät kommen muss ich neben Naruto sitzen", antwortet Sakura knapp.

"Aha? Und was…?" Sakura fiel Ino ins Wort: "Ich will das heute Abend Hinata neben Naruto sitzt."

Ino grinste und ihre Augen funkelnden. "Ah, ich verstehe. Sakura, die Verkupplerin. Aber ehrlich du solltest dir eher Gedanken um dein eigenes Liebesleben machen…."

Die Haruno warf der Blonden einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Diese schwieg zwar, hatte aber immer noch das süffisante Lächeln auf den Lippen. Bevor Sakura sich aufregen konnte erreichten sie die Bar. Vor der Tür warteten schon Naruto, Hinata und Neji.

"Sakura-chan!", rief Naruto und ein strahlendes Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht. Die Angesprochene erwiderte es nicht minder erfreut. Den blonden Shinobi traf sie seit ein paar Tagen das erste Mal wieder. Sie sah ihm an, dass er noch nichts von ihrem Auftrag wusste und das sollte auch zunächst so bleiben. Sakuras grüne Augen wanderten zu den beiden Hyugas. Hinata nickte ihr verschüchtert zu, sie stand direkt neben Naruto. Neji hingegen stand einen Schritt hinter den Beiden, hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und blickte gewohnt Gleichgültig drein.

"Los, lasst uns rein gehen!", drängte Ino und schob Hinata und Naruto vor sich her durch die Tür. Sakura folgte ihnen. Sie sah wie Naruto sich nach ihr umblickte, als Ino ihn zu dem Tisch bugsierte an dem schon Sasuke, Shikamaru und Kiba saßen. Doch Ino kannte keine Gnade und Sakura musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Als sie den Tisch erreichte saß Hinata schon neben Naruto. Der Kyuubi- Junge sah für einen Moment enttäuscht drein, doch genau so schnell kehrte sein heiteres Gemüt zurück und er wandte sich Hinata zu, die sofort rot anlief. Das lief schon fast zu perfekt.

Ino quetschte sich zwischen Shikamaru und Sasuke. Sofort begann sie die beiden in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln oder eher es ihnen aufzudrängen.

Sakura selber nahm auf der Eckbank Platz und beobachtete die Szene mit leichter Skepsis. Sasuke saß ihr schräg gegenüber und sie lächelte ihm kurz zu. Jemand nahm neben ihr Platz und lehnte sich zurück. Als Sakura zur Seite sah hob sie erstaunt die Augenbrauen. Hyuga Neji, der talentierte Spross der Hyugas, hatte sich neben sie gesetzt. In diesem Moment wurde Sakura klar, dass dieser Abend wohl weniger lustig werden würde. Neji redete weniger als ein Kühlschrank und war dabei äußerlich genau so kühl. Allein seine Ausstrahlung schien sie davor zu warnen ihn anzusprechen.

Plötzlich wendeten sich die weißen Augen ihr zu, oder zumindest konnte man vermuten dass er sie ansah.

Sakura öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch sie war sprachlos. Der Blick aus den weißen Augen war so intensiv, dass sie unwillkürlich erschauderte. Neji musterte sie und Sakura fühlte sich auf einmal nicht mehr besonders wohl.

Schon hatte der Hyuga seinen Blick wieder von ihr genommen bevor die Haruno etwas hatte sagen könne. Auch Sakura sah nun rüber zu Ino, die an der Theke stand und wohl Getränke für alle besorgte. Es war eine unangenehme Stille, aber was sollte man auch zu jemand wie Neji sagen. Wahrscheinlich war er eh nur mitgekommen um auf Hinata aufzupassen.

Gut gelaunt verteilte Ino die Getränke und zwinkerte Sakura aufmunternd zu. Am liebsten hätte Sakura Ino das Getränk in ihr Gesicht geschüttet, denn Die Blonde wusste genau, dass sie sich diesen Abend anders vorgestellt hatte.

Als Neji sich zu seinem Drink beugte lehnte er sich Sakura wie zufällig entgegen. Diese wäre beinahe von der Bank aufgesprungen, als sie Nejis gesenkte Stimme an ihrem Ohr vernahm. Sein warmer Atem löste ein leichtes Kribbeln in ihrem Nacken aus und so brauchte Sakura einen Moment um die Nachricht seiner Worte zu verstehen.

"Du solltest aufhören die Verkupplerin zu spielen, Haruno."

Aprupt drehte sich Sakura zu ihm. Er hatte sich schon wieder zurückgelehnt und sah sie fast schon herablassend an. Was sollte das denn nun?

"Wieso sollte ich? Hast du ein Problem?", fragte sie ebenfalls mit gesenkter Stimme und zog verärgert die Augenbrauen zusammen. Neji lehnte sich ihr abermals entgegen und ihre Gesichter waren nun nur noch eine handbreit voneinander entfernt.

"Mein Problem ist, dass du Hinata Dinge versprichst, die du nicht halten kannst", seine Stimme klang vollkommen ruhig, doch Sakura hörte den leicht gereizten Unterton in ihr.

"Du hast doch nur ein Problem damit, weil du nichts davon verstehst, Hyuga-kun. Außerdem habe ich gar nichts versprochen….", antwortet Sakura schnippischer als gedacht. Wenn sie Neji damit getroffen hatte, dann ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Sein Blick hatte nicht von der herablassenden Gleichgültigkeit verloren. Dennoch stieß er ein kurzes Schnauben aus und lehnte sich weg von ihr.

Eine kurze Pause entstand. Sakura tat es schon fast ein bisschen Leid ihm so eine patzige Antwort gegeben zu haben, aber sie verstand auch nicht warum er sich überhaupt für Hinatas Liebesleben interessierte.

Die Rosahaarige blickte hinüber zu Naruto. Mit großen Gesten redete er auf Hinata ein und diese lachte verhalten. Was sollte schlimm daran sein, die beiden zusammen bringen zu wollen?

Seufzend wandte Sakura sich Neji zu und musterte ihn. "Hyuga-kun? Mal ehrlich… die beiden geben doch ein schönes Paar ab", versuchte sie nun das schlecht gestartete Gespräch wieder auszubügeln.

Der Hyuga nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und stellte es in aller Ruhe auf den Tisch zurück, bevor er antwortet ohne Sakura dabei anzublicken: "Der Fehler in deinem System ist, dass Naruto in dich verliebt ist…"

Die Kunoichi verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich zurück sinken. "Das stimmt nicht…""Ach?" Neji blickte sie gespielt erstaunt an. "Siehst du nicht, dass er dich wie ein treuer Dackel ansieht?""Trotzdem ist Liebe wohl etwas ganz anderes nicht wahr? Aber das kannst du ja wohl kaum wissen…."

Sakura spürte, dass sie wirklich wütend wurde. Sie hasste es wenn Leute über ihr Leben oder ihre Beziehungen urteilten ohne wirklich etwas darüber zu wissen. Gerade Neji wusste nun mal überhaupt nichts über sie und deswegen hatte er wohl auch kaum das Recht über sie zu urteilen.

" Vielleicht habe ich weniger Ahnung davon als du, aber wenigstens habe ich nicht mein halbes Leben damit verbracht irgendjemanden hinter her zu laufen." Damit spielte er eindeutig auf Sasuke an. Sakura warf unwillkürlich einen kurzen Blick zu dem Uchiha. Eine Stille entstand, doch dieses Mal war es nicht die Haruno die diese brach.

"Wenn dein Verkupplungsversuch scheitert, dann ist es nicht Naruto dem das weh tun wird", erklärte der Hyuga nach einer Weile und blickte dabei rüber zu Hinata. Sakura verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. " Dann könntest du dich auch anstrengen und mit Naruto darüber reden… oder ist dir wirklich alles so Gleichgültig wie du immer tust?"

Das grüne Augenpaar sah ihn direkt an. Er sah die unterdrückte Wut in ihnen, die die Haruno noch nie hatte gut kontrollieren können. Eigentlich hatte er sich, als er sich auf den Platz neben ihr gesetzt hatte, vorgenommen nicht mit Sakura zu reden. Doch es war zu reizvoll gewesen sie ein wenig zu testen.

"Nehmen wir an ich würde dir helfen… meinst du der Querkopf würde auf mich hören?", hörte Neji sich wie von selber Antworten. Fast hätte Neji die Maske der Gleichgültigkeit fallen lassen, denn die Haruno lachte doch tatsächlich. Zwar nur leise und unterdrückte, doch er sah genau wie das Lachen sich in ihren Augen spiegelte. Was war an seiner Antwort so komisch?

"Ich wusste es… kein Mensch kann so desinteressiert sein…"

Neji hätte ihr für diesen Satz am liebsten seine Verachtung ins Gesicht gesagt, doch irgendetwas in ihm hielt ihn davon ab. Er musterte sie kurz und sah dann zur Seite. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass sie nun den Spieß umdrehte und das Gespräch in ihre Hand nahm.

"Wieso bist du heute Abend mitgekommen, Hyuga -kun?", fragte die Rosahaarige ihn und er spürte ihren Blick auf sich. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er zu ihr.

"Was geht es dich an, Haruno?"

Er sah wie sie mit den Schultern zuckte und an ihrem Glas trank. "Ich frag nur so, weil ich dachte, dass du an so etwas keinen Spaß hättest…"

An so etwas? Für wen hielt sie ihn? Für einen Spießer? Fast hätte Neji gelacht wahrscheinlich hatte die Haruno ähnliche Vorurteile über ihn, wie er über sie. Beinahe begann ihm das Gespräch zu gefallen.

"So, dachtest du… und weswegen sollte ich dann hier sein?" Mit diesen Worten drehte er ihr wieder zu und legte seinen einen Arm auf der Rückenlehne ab. Damit gab er ihr zu verstehen, dass er nun durchaus gewillt war ein richtiges Gespräch mit ihr an zu fangen.

"Ich dachte du spielst Hinata-chans Aufpasser, so was wie die Anstandsdame", antwortete die Haruno und neigte den Kopf leicht. Er scheute sich nach zu vollziehen was die Anderen an ihr fanden, doch in diesem Moment sah sie wirklich umwerfend aus. Ihre blattgrünen Augen strahlten im gedämmten Licht der Lampen und die knapp schulterlangen, blassrosanen Haare umrahmten ihr Gesicht.

Doch Neji war nicht der Typ für reine Äußerlichkeiten um ihn zu überzeugen brauchte es mehr als den Blick einer einigermaßen hübschen Frau.

"Anstandsdame… Tsss ich spiel doch nicht den Babysitter. Ich gehe nur dahin wo ich auch hin möchte. Das hat nichts mit Hinata oder sonst wem zu tun."

Sakura wollte gerade den Mund öffnen um etwas zu erwidern, als Ino sich an Neji vorbei neben Sakura setzte und ihn dabei beinahe von der Bank befördert hätte. Ino flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr und die Beiden begannen zu kichern. Also doch nur ein naives Kind. Dabei hatte er gerade begonnen besser über sie zu denken. Seufzend erhob der Hyuga sich. Dieses Geplapper der Blonden musste er sich nun wirklich nicht geben. Er setzte sich auf den frei gewordenen Platz neben Shikamaru und lauschte den Gesprächen um sich herum.

Nach einiger Zeit tauchte Lee zusammen mit Tenten auf sie setzten sich an einen Tisch neben der Gruppe und Neji schlenderte zu seinen Teamkameraden rüber. Während Tenten ihm ein paar Neuigkeiten aus ihrem Leben berichtete hört der Hyuga ihr nur mit einem halben Ohr zu.

Von seinem Platz aus konnte er genau auf Ino und Sakura schauen. Die beiden hatten immer noch ein angeregtes Gesprächsthema, doch auf der Anderen Seite von Sakura saß nun der Uchiha. Neji hatte ihn noch nie leiden können.

Er hatte sich zurückgelehnt und seinen Arm auf die Rückenlehne hinter Sakura gelegt. Mit einer fast unbedeutenden Bewegung strich er Sakura ein Haar oder ähnliches von der Schulter. Sie wandte sich halb zu ihrem Teamkollegen um und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

Neji zwang sich den Blick von der Haruno abzuwenden. Er wusste nicht was los war. Es sollte ihm egal sein, dass sie Sasuke anlächelte. Doch er hatte das komische Gefühl, dass der Uchiha-Spinner es nicht verdient hatte. Innerlich schüttelte Neji über sich selber den Kopf, was für ein unglaublicher dummer Gedanke.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er plötzlich wie Sakura an ihm vorbei raus aus der Bar ging. Die Tür fiel hinter ihr zu. Etwas verwundert blickte er ihr nach. Dann im nächsten Moment hatte er sich ebenfalls erhoben und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren folgte er der Haruno hinaus. Wieso genau er das tat wusste er nicht. Konnte es noch schlimmer werden?

Die Rosahaarige hatte sich ein paar Meter von der Bar entfernt. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und blickte hoch in den Himmel. Als sie sich umwandte stand Neji hinter ihr.

Fast hätte Sakura aufgeschrieen. Was wollte der Hyuga denn hier draußen? Konnte man nirgends seine Ruhe haben. Sie wollte wirklich nur in Ruhe nachdenken. Drinnen war es ihr zu stickig gewesen und es waren zu viele Menschen da. Sie wollte ihre Selbstzweifel nicht vor ihren Freunden austragen…. Und dann tauchte Neji auf. War er ihr gefolgt? Nein! Wieso sollte er auch?

"Was machst du hier draußen?" Sie blickte ihn forschend an. Der Hyuga steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

"Das selbe könnte ich dich Fragen, Haruno-san", antwortete er in seiner gelassenen Art. Sakura fuhr sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung durch ihr Haar und wandte sich halb von dem schwarzhaarigen ab. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich nicht sonderlich wohl, wenn er in der Nähe war. Er gab ihr das Gefühl, dass er alles durchschauen konnte.

"Sagen wir es so, ich wollte dich etwas fragen…", brach Neji die Stille und Sakura blickte ihn mit unverhüllten Erstaunen an. Was konnte der Hyuga sie fragen wollen? Die Kunoichi stemmte eine Hand in die Seite.

"Hinata hat mir heute von deinem Auftrag erzählt…"

"Und du bist nun gekommen um mir zu sagen, dass ich das Handtuch schmeißen sollte… vielen Dank, Hyuga-kun… das sind genau die Worte, die ich brauche!", schnitt Sakura ihm das Wort ab. Vielleicht war es zu eine vorschnelle Reaktion gewesen, aber der Hyuga war der letzte Mensch den sie nun brauchte. Sein Blick so voller Gleichgültigkeit machte sie beinahe verrückt.

"Nein…", sagte der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich und riss Sakura aus ihren Gedanken. "…eigentlich wollte ich etwas anderes sagen… aber anscheinend weißt du es ja besser…"

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und wollte zurück zum Eingang der Bar gehen, doch Sakura hielt ihn davon ab.

"Warte! Okay… ich war vielleicht zu vor schnell…"

Neji sah über seine Schulter hinweg zu ihr. "Du willst also doch wissen was ich sagen wollte?

Sakura seufzte und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. "Komm schon… Hyuga, mach es nicht so spannend. " Die Rosahaarige versuchte möglichst gelassen zu wirken, doch in Wahrheit war sie viel zu gespannt darauf was Neji zu sagen hatte. Er drehte sich ihr wieder halb zu und ließ seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen versinken.

"Ich denke, dass du es schaffen wirst…", erwiderte er trocken und kehrte zurück zu den Anderen. Wie erstarrt blickte Sakura ihm nach. Damit hatte sie am wenigsten gerechnet.


End file.
